


My Lover's Sweet Like Cotton Candy

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Happy Credence Barebone, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Drug Use, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, graves shushing during sex, ish, mild salad tossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence's turning 20 and has only one wish, to finally get every part of Mister Graves for his own.Luckily, his wishes coincide with the man's plans.





	My Lover's Sweet Like Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/gifts).



> happy fluff after the paintrain that was the last 2 days projects. also inspired highly by the lovely photos included in the graphic for this story.
> 
> [this](https://boibooti.tumblr.com/post/161675344131/bathe-in-colorful-lights-6817) whole blog is amazing!

The smell of sizzling bacon and fresh brewed coffee tickled his senses as he woke, slowly like a wave rolling back from the shore, he stretched lazily, reaching over to nudge his bed-mate, only to open his eyes at once in shock upon finding his spot in the bed empty.  _ Their _ bed, he thought selfishly to himself. Credence sighed, turning over to stare at the indent in the mattress where he usually would curl into, enveloped in a warm greeting embrace by Mister Graves. His _ lover. _ He preferred thinking of him like that, instead of something less fond, more proper.

It was technically what they were, after several months of pretending otherwise, dancing around the feelings that lingered, egged on by Grindelwald wearing Mister Graves’ face, and the differences, the stark contrasts that emerged after trials and sentencing and hearings that would make anyone else fear the magical world, dread having to join it. But Credence, why he was merely glad to find some sense of fitting, purpose. For once it had been proven he wasn’t dangerous, he was just alone and scared, then there had been committees and meetings and hushed voices, before an official letter arrived, with the President’s seal, and the hand written invitation to attend a school overseas, whenever he felt that he was ready.

Until that time, he was under the care of one Percival Graves, and oh, what care he’d been given. More space, a bigger room than he’d ever known in his life, and food, so much food and drink and hot water to bathe in as long as he wished it, along with dozens and dozens of books, to learn whatever he wanted about magic, about his new world.

The reason he was disappointed to wake up alone today, was because of the special occasion. It was only the middle of the work week, for Mister Graves, but for Credence, he was now able to consider himself twenty years old. Even if ma hadn’t originally told him, when he’d been younger, and better at hiding things from her, been secretive, he’d gone poking around one day and found his old adoption certificate. The dates were smudged, and he could only make out the month and day, not the actual year, but he knew now, going off what Mister Scamander had said, that he was more than twice as old as most Obscurials lived, and two decades seemed a good round number. 

Mister Graves had been careful with him, holding back most of the things he’d confessed to liking, to enjoying beyond what Credence thought he could handle. He  _ wanted _ though, just as much, he  _ ached _ for it, yearned for the man’s hands to traverse his body, to go lower than wrapping themselves around his arms, and holding him close for a kiss. He wanted Mister Graves to see his scars, and tell him he was brave and strong and beautiful, while letting his fingers graze across the uneven skin. He’d done the same, or at least, wished he could, the first time he accidentally stumbled on the man coming out of the shower. 

The man was not the perfect god he’d build him up to be in his head. He had scars, he had bruises, even weeks after leaving the hospital, the magical ones were much less gloomy and dark than Credence was used to. His hair swooped down his forehead, dark brown and silver strands that only made him that much more beautiful to his eyes, and he’d reached out to touch his chest, fingers stopping just short of his skin. Mister Graves had dark smatterings of hair on his body, swirled with grey and peppered with silver, just like the hair on  his head. Whereas Credence could hardly grow his awful bangs out, until Miss Queenie had given him a few tips and tricks. But the man before him was just that, a man. Some days he felt strangely out of place, unwieldy in his long limbs and mainly hairless body. In the end, he didn’t mind not being able to wear a beard, as he disliked how it felt, even while kissing Mister Graves with a day’s growth.

He’d tried to apologize for his rudeness, but found himself cut off, forgiven at once.

“I’m-”

“It’s alright. You just startled me.”

More than reverence, it was worship, Credence thought, blasphemous as it might have been, as he traced the length of one scar, pink against the rest of his tanned skin, that cut a perfect arc down Mister Graves’ side, ending just above the hem of his towel, tucked around his hips. He’d gulped down a breath, and then lifted his eyes back to the man’s to find them blown dark, brown eclipsed by black, as his lips parted, and Credence froze, hand still pressing into the man’s abdomen.

“What happened here?”

“It’s a long story, for another time.”

Credence had nodded, chastened, and dropped his hand, only for it to be caught by one of Mister Graves’ own, and brought to the man’s mouth, given a kiss, scattered over his knuckles. It succeeded in stopping his heart for a moment, before it began again with a roar in his ears.

“Mister Graves…”

“Please, call me Percival.”

 

The first real kiss had been inevitable, as was the telling of the story, and Credence had listened, enraptured, as the man recounted tales of fighting in the war, a war in which two sides were barely defined, and both held scared young men who hardly knew what they were doing, besides trying to survive. The amount of times he’d faced death down, and made it out by sheer luck, Credence hated to consider, though Mister Graves talked about it with such casual and calm tones, it must have been terrifying inside the center of each moment. 

That night, they’d gone into the past, through Mister Graves’ eyes, and Credence had been content to just hold him. Until he paused, and looked so lost, and sad, that Credence couldn’t help sitting up, and leaning in to kiss him. His face went hot with an embarrassed blush, and Mister Graves actually stumbled over his words, but resumed the story. After that moment, Credence had remained snuggled against his chest, and caressed over the man’s hands when he went quiet, grew lost in thought once more. All the while, though heat had constantly been swirling through Credence’s veins, urging him to do more, to try for more, to experience another heart stopping kiss, but he hadn’t. Over time they had graduated into more fervent kisses, tighter embraces, and the occasional frotting against thighs, and sometimes if they could shower together, Mister Graves might touch him, skin to skin, and let him spill forth over his fingers, to be washed away under warm water.

Though Credence hadn’t been able to put it to words, what he really wanted to do was put his mouth to every scar, each freckle, and make certain that the man knew the extent of his feelings. They were no longer mere roommates, or friends, the were closer than that, though they lacked the complete intimacy of lovers, that was all Credence could think to call them. When he finally dragged himself out of bed, not bothering to dress fully, he merely tugged on a robe, then went to the kitchen to discover breakfast waiting for him, still piping hot, along with a note, scrawled in Mister Graves’ hasty hands. 

 

_ ‘Credence, _

_ I apologize I was unable to dine with you this morning, please take this as the beginning of my present to you. Feel free to rest, as I will be home early, to best help you celebrate your day.  _

_ Love, Percival’ _

 

Credence found himself smiling, and rubbing a thumb absentmindedly over the man’s signature, as if he could feel the strength of his emotions through it, before reverently setting it aside, and sitting down to eat. After he’d finished as much as he could, for his eating habits while improved, had not changed much in the last few months, he still refused to waste food, and kept his portions minimal, unless it was anything Miss Queenie had made, or brought him from her friend’s bakery, he felt himself growing rather lethargic. But Mister Graves had said it was alright to return to bed, though his old habits protested such laziness, he’d studied very hard the day before, all the past weekend had been spent practicing charms, so perhaps he’d earned a full day of sleep. 

He shuffled back to the bedroom, and tucked in his side of the sheets and blanket, before crawling over to Mister Graves’ side, and curling up against the pillow, closing his eyes once more. Though he hadn’t meant to fall asleep right away, he became quickly ensconced in a pleasant dream, during which Mister Graves indulged him in all his wants, wishes, singing to him, a song in a language he didn’t understand, but he could appreciate the beautiful tones and melody in the voice he’d never known his lover possessed.

He smiled, and did his best to hum along, enjoying every moment as he was lost in sleep.

 

* * *

Percival told himself not to rush, to hurry through his work, but even his Aurors could tell he was distracted, Goldstein most of all. He suspected it was because her sister had told her what day it was, and how badly he wanted to be anywhere else but at work. Why had his boy’s birthday had to fall so squarely in a busy day of the month? He didn’t know. When the President strolled by his office and told him he was being sloppy, he almost broke his pen in frustration, and settled for glaring at her.

“Who was it again who didn’t notice I was missing?”

He’d never get tired of bringing _ that  _ up, nor how quickly it made everyone change their tune around him. _ ‘Oh,’ _ they would think, ‘ _ The Director’s in a mood again.’ _

They had no clue it all stemmed from a place of need, a different sort than anyone probably imagined he could succumb to. But yes, even Percival Graves had a heart, and even more so, a raging libido that could be kindled by a single word from his boy, his precious wonder that had started off a shy wilting flower of a creature, before being nursed back to health with a decent amount of sunshine and care. Well, that wasn’t helping anyone focus, as Percival’s mind wandered, and he imagined Credence naked but for a few strategically placed flowers. Flipping him over to lay on his stomach would certainly help that, but then he’d just be more exposed as he wanted. He groaned, trying to will away the need trickling down his spine, settling squarely between his legs and dropped his pen altogether, not even noticing when someone else approached his office, until they knocked.

“What?”

“Director, maybe you should take a half day… starting with lunch.”

His head jerked up from where he’d been cradling it in his hands to find the blonde empath herself, Queenie staring at him, with a pinch of concern on her pretty face, with a knowing quirk to her lips.

“What’s that, why?”

She smiled a bit wider, and then giggled,

“You don’t want to be here anymore than your people want to deal with a grumpy Director. Go on, I know he’s looking forward to spending the day with you, as much as you are. Tell him I said hello, and best wishes.”

She winked at him, and then was gone in a flurry of blue and pink silk, leaving behind a sweet floral scent from her perfume. Mercy Lewis, she was right. He was not presenting the best foot forward, all because he wanted to get laid, ahem, needed to finally confess his deeper feelings for Credence. He sent the President a curt but sincere message via a Patronus, and then swept away from his desk, plucking his coat off the rack, and bee lined for the apparition halls. He rather hoped the  _ virtute impulsus _ serum he’d thrown into the boy’s coffee had taken hold, and  _ he’d _ be the first to initiate something, but when he landed outside his building, and returned to his apartment, he found the kitchen spotless, dishes put away and cleaned, while his note was folded carefully and left on the counter. 

He hung up his coat and tucked away his wand, walking soundlessly over to the hall, down to the bedroom. They shared it, and had, ever since a wild thunderstorm had given Credence nightmares and impulsively, he’d invited the boy to join him in bed. 

He’d never left, never gone back to sleep alone in the guest room, though somehow, all that time, they’d still refrained from too much, from doing anything that ‘sleeping together’ usually entailed. As Percival crept inside, he noticed Credence was purposefully resting on  _ his _ side of the bed, and he smiled, quietly shedding his shoes and socks, sending his vest and outer shirt to go hang themselves in the closet, and he approached the bedside. He was surprised to note that Credence had returned to bed, even though he’d suggested it in his note, he’d rather hoped to come home and find the boy doing more than  _ sleeping _ in the bed, but alas, he must have actually been tired. 

Percival let his hand drift along the length of the boy’s side, over his sheet covered body, the dip of his waist and the angle of his shoulder visible through the thin fabric. Dragging it back down and away revealed that he’d not bothered dressing for the day, and indeed, wore fitting ‘birthday’ attire after all. He knelt down and leaned in close enough to kiss his sleeping love, a gentle press of lips that wouldn’t have disturbed him, had been awake. Credence didn’t stir, and Percival grew bolder, opening his mouth and licking against the seam of the boy’s lips, letting them part beneath him. He tasted like mint and fresh rainwater. He’d definitely eaten then, and thought to prepare for his return, expecting a kiss.  _ ‘How presumptuous _ ,’ Percival thought to himself.

He adored it.

He gripped harder, putting his hand down to pet the boy’s side again, curling his fingers into the soft skin of Credence’s waist, and then lower, his plush bottom yielding easily to a touch. Still, he did not wake. Percival pulled back, and bit his lip, considering. Would it be too forward to try for more, while he rested? Probably.

But if he’d indeed finished the coffee, and consumed the full dose, he wouldn’t protest, unless-

Percival didn’t bother dwelling on that, instead, he nudged Credence’s shoulder, putting him fully onto his back, and then slowly leaned in to kiss him again, while caressing down to his hip, and attempting to part the boy’s legs. The intent originally had been to put his mouth on Credence’s languid cock, and see if he couldn’t coax the boy into a climax before waking, for wouldn’t that be something? But then, Percival’s mind sped into overdrive, at the memory of flowers, the pale and creamy spread of Credence’s skin far too tempting to just give into at once, so he put a hand to each thigh, and parted them slowly, careful, until his cock could be shifted up, resting atop his stomach, revealing the soft swell of his balls and below that, the tight pink furl of his hole. 

Percival swallowed thickly, and after sparing Credence a glance, noting he appeared to be breathing deeply, still lost in his pleasant dreams, he dipped down, and kissed between his legs, while rubbing his thumbs soothingly over the boy’s inner thighs. 

His skin felt like silk, and he tasted like warm sugar, somehow he kept himself free of hair everywhere below his neck and above his knees, presenting a picture of innocence and youth. Percival knew that of course, the boy was half his age, far too young to waste time with him, yet somehow, he  _ did,  _ he wanted to. He yearned to prove himself, to be a good and proper mate for Credence, to be worthy of his affection, so he’d been slow, and cautious with his attentions. Until now.

Percival closed his eyes, becoming lost in the moment, doing his best to mimic the things he knew would feel good, and he could  _ feel _ Credence beginning to stir, limbs trembling beneath him, cock swelling to life over his stomach, even as his own thickened further inside his pants, trapped against the bed and his inseam. He pressed harder, closer, dipping deeper, and hummed against the boy’s taint, swirling his tongue over the fluttering muscle and massaging the thighs attempting to compress against his head.

“Percival? What are you doing? Oh-!”

He nosed in further, and just barely let his teeth graze the underside of Credence’s sack, as the sound that escaped the boy’s throat went straight to his cock.

“Happy birthday, my boy.”

A hand carded through his hair, messing it up easily, softening from the style he’d used pomade to shape, and he glanced up to smile at Credence, whose eyes were dark with lust, even as they shimmered with tears.

“I thought you didn’t want-”

“Shh-hh. Nonsense. I’ve wanted you so badly I couldn’t breathe at times.  _ This _ is exactly what I want. You, weak at the knees from pleasure, under my hands, my lips. My tongue.”

He shifted up to give the perfect pink arch of the boy’s cock a firm lick, and watched Credence’s eyes fall shut.

“Oh god…”

“No, it’s just me. Let me hear you. Come for me.”

His thumb edged over from where it had been stroking Credence’s inner thigh to rub against the split slick rim of his hole, easily pressing in, curling against the muscle, while he dragged his lips over the dripping head of the boy’s cock, just barely holding it still, so he could watch.

Credence’s jaw dropped open as he moaned, and writhed around on the sheets, hips thrusting minutely, when his orgasm finally washed over him, Percival could feel every quiver and see each second of bliss, followed by the several pulses of white spilling onto the boy’s stomach and up his chest, panting for air, while his heartbeat settled.

Percival’s own was roaring in his ears, his arousal poised at the tipping point, even though he’d only been rutting against the sheets and ruining his damned pants, tempted to magic them away, but curious to see what Credence would want him to do next.

“Is this… my birthday present?”

Percival quirked a brow, and then leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss to a bare hip,

“Perhaps. Perhaps not. If you want more, you need only ask.”

His entire body was singing, each nerve alight from having witnessed such a thing, it felt like it had been ages since they’d gone beyond kissing good morning and hello and goodbye and sought out a feverishly quick climax beneath hands, always rushed, always hurried.

As if there was someone watching and critiquing. 

“Will you kiss me? Let me touch you?”

“I just wanted to show you the extent of my adoration.” 

Mercy, that sounded horribly sappy when he said it out loud. 

Why had he done that?

He blinked, and found Credence smiling shakily at him, magicking away the mess from his body, and urging Percival up the length of him, beckoning him closer. He made the executive decision to magically get rid of the rest of his clothing rather than trying to do to by hand, and relished the groan that Credence made, instantly aware of his arousal and the sheer amount of skin to skin contact enough to make him that much harder.

“I’m so glad you did. Percival… I love you.”

Credence was cradling his face under a hand, and staring up at him with eyes framed by wet lashes, and Percival hardly knew what to say. It had been understood and unsaid for so long, it felt ridiculous to put it words now. But he wanted nothing more. He bit his lip, and leaned down to meet him halfway in another searing kiss, just needing a moment, a second to ground himself, as he felt Credence melt beneath him, legs lifting to press closer, to slip around his thighs, and his waist, clinging to his body.

After a moment, they parted, and Percival leaned his forehead against the boy’s, 

“My life, my light, I’ve never wanted anyone so much as you. I love you too. Forgive me, for delaying in voicing my admiration.”

Credence laughed, a joyous bubbly sound that Percival instantly wanted to hear more often.

“No apologies here, naked in our bed. Not when you could make it up to me easily. Will you… make love to me?”

Percival swallowed again, and nodded at once.

“Gladly.”

“Good. No more talking. More doing.”

“I can’t just-”

“You can. Take me.”

Percival hardly frowned, he merely tried to look stern, but Credence only laughed harder and then squirmed beneath him, rubbing his newly hardened cock against his own aching one, letting out a huff of impatience at the move, before the boy snapped his fingers, and then reached down to take hold of him, guiding the head of his cock below, to press against his now slippery slick hole.

“Where did you learn-”

“Mmm go on.”

Percival groaned the second it caught, and he could sink in halfway, feeling as if the air was punched from his lungs, and replaced by light, bright and refracting, he closed his eyes, and braced himself on his hands, trying not to give in to the urge to collapse, to press deeper.

“I’ve been hoping for this. Practicing. “

“Holy fuck.”

Words failed him after that, as he managed to bury his cock in completely, with just a half second more of a thrust, and Credence arched his back, rolling his own hips, and wrapping his arms around Percival’s neck and shoulders, kissing frantically down his face, and jaw, babbling out mindless pleas for more, harder, _ ‘My love.’ _

That one gave him pause, and he had to bite at the nearest thing he could reach, the pale unmarked expanse of Credence’s own shoulder, to prevent himself from just fucking losing his mind, asking the boy to marry him, to stay with him forever, or something equally ridiculous. He finally was able to move, to pull back and push back in the length of him, feeling every inch of the hot viselike grip of Credence’s ass, trying to milk him into his orgasm, without a care in the world for his own. That wouldn’t do. He reached between their bodies, careful and slow, before curling his fingers around Credence’s cock, feeling the exact second he made contact, as the boy’s body jolted, and he whimpered against Percival’s neck.

“Need to get you off two more times…”

“Why? This is perfect.”

Percival was losing feeling in his thighs, getting exhausted from holding back the urge to just pound into Credence, and he knew he’d have to put him on top, sooner or later, so he stilled his movements. But kept his hand over the boy’s cock, feeling, stroking faster, and kissing along his collarbone, shifting down to graze one of his pink hard nipples with his lips and then his tongue, worrying the tight bud with his teeth, and thumbing the head of Credence’s cock at the same time. 

The moment the boy crested, Percival breathed a sigh of relief, while warmth slicked over his fingers and he continued to stroke over Credence until he begged for him to stop.

“Now, my boy, please ride me to your heart’s content.”

He groaned against Credence’s throat, and shifted back, rolling them over, so Percival was now able to stare up at his beautiful lover, skin flushed and glowing from his orgasm, glistening with come that still clung to his stomach and cock.

“Are you sure?”

Percival nodded, and Credence beamed at him, before leaning down to kiss him sweetly, while settling back to lower himself down onto his cock.

“Oh… yes. Perfect.”

His legs were screaming in protest as the muscles began to relax, and his hands framed over Credence’s waist, sliding down to cup his ass while he slowly moved, no longer distracted with his own climax, he could easily get leverage with his hands splayed on Percival’s chest. 

His hips twitched with every movement, and he couldn’t help asking,

“Is it okay if I finish inside you? I promise I’ll-”

Credence put a finger to his lips, and he kissed it, watching how it made the boy smile, dazedly, blissed out a little, for Percival suspected his cock was just barely teasing against his prostate each time he moved, but wasn’t quite enough to make him come again.

“Please. I want to feel it. I don’t want to be able to  _ walk _ right.”

Percival’s eyes fell shut, and he barely held back a moan, as Credence clenched around him purposefully on the slide down, and his fingers tightened on the boy’s hips, holding him still, keeping their bodies flush together when he came, warmth spilling inside. 

Credence shivered, and seemed content to remain there, perched atop him, for the moment, so Percival reached down and dragged his fingers through the sticky mess on his skin, tickling over his cock.

“Do you want me to clean you up?”

His voice was hoarse, raspy, and Credence’s answering whimper made his heart skip a beat.

“No... please don’t. Not yet, at least.” When the boy finally did shift off of him, he collapsed onto his back, and touched himself at once, fingering over the slickness of Percival’s come mingling with clear lube slowly oozing out of him.

“I’ve ravished you thoroughly, my darling.”

Percival teased him, and Credence beamed over at him, eyes sparkling,

“It’s all I wanted. Well, I just originally wanted you to touch me more. This is even better.”

“I hope it’s been a wonderful day for you.”

“Oh yes. The best ever.”

Percival hummed, and put an arm over his chest, leaning in to peck a kiss to his bare shoulder,

“I hope not. That leaves little room for improvement. For next year. Or even Valentine's day.”   
Credence blinked and held up a hand to stare at his shiny fingers,

“What’s that?”

Percival was surprised, and he squeezed the boy’s hip,

“It’s a day for lovers, of course.”

“That sounds nice.”

“I’ll take you somewhere for it.”

“In the kitchen? Against the counter?”

Percival choked on his lungful of air, and Credence was giggling.

“That’s… not what I meant.”

“I know. ‘M just teasing. You can have me anywhere. But I think the bed is the most comfortable place to take me.”

“Indeed.”

“Thank you, by the way. For such a lovely day.”

“Magical, even.”

“Percival…”

“I know. Sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“Now sleep. I’m tired.”

Percival felt on the verge of a laugh himself,

“Oh yes, so many orgasms are surely exhausting.”

Credence barely hid his yawn,

“Maybe...yes.”

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply after a few moments, leaving Percival free to drink him in, watching as long as he could, before his body’s own tiredness manifested, he pulled up a sheet to cover them both with his last bit of energy.

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
